


Bonding

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and adrien is too, and theyre both so attention deprived, plagg is such a dorky cat, well maybe not plagg as much as adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Plagg bonding. Silliness, attention-hogging, and toe biting galore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Adrien watched the little kwami beside him intently. Plagg sat on his bottom, licking at his legs contently as he bathed himself. The cat had yet to acknowledge Adrien’s gaze, too busy cleaning himself to worry about it.

  
Which is how he was caught off guard when Adrien poked his belly.

  
Plagg glared up at him, then leaned back to lick his belly clean. The action made Adrien laugh out loud. “What?” Plagg questioned.

  
“N-Nothing!” Adrien insisted through his laughter. Plagg shrugged and returned to his cleaning, again licking the spots that Adrien poked.

  
“Would you stop?!” Plagg whined.

  
“Nope!” Adrien snickered, again poking Plagg’s stomach.

  
~~*~~  
It was a calm afternoon. Adrien was just lying on his bed, popsicle between his lips, shorts-and-t-shirt combo to stay cool in the early summer, late spring weather. His feet were bare because of the temperature, so you could say he brought this on himself.

  
Plagg, forever easily bored, fluttered over to his Chosen and plopped down at his feet. “Hey,” he started, “I’m bored.” Plagg poked Adrien’s foot repeatedly, only pausing at the odd reaction Adrien gave. The teen jerked his foot back and twitched, which made Plagg jump.

  
_Interesting_ …

  
The kwami gave another poke to Adrien’s toes, only to receive the same twitch as before. “Plagg, stop!” Adrien fussed.

  
Plagg continued poking Adrien’s bare feet, completely entranced by the funny reaction. Eventually, however, the jerks weren’t enough. So, Plagg bit Adrien’s big toe.

  
“Plagg!” Adrien screeched, flipping over on the bed. Plagg clung to the skin and bit down again, nibbling on Adrien’s toes contently. “Stooooop!” Adrien laughed, shaking his foot roughly to maybe send the kwami flying. “You jerk, let go!”

  
“You really need to wash your feet,” Plagg complained through a mouthful of toe.

  
~~*~~  
“Adrien,” Plagg called. He hovered beside the teen’s head, watching him do his homework. “Adrien,” he called again.

  
Said boy turned slightly away, biting his pencil to fake concentration. Well, if he wanted to play that game, Plagg didn’t mind. The kwami plopped down on Adrien’s shoulder and licked at his hair. Adrien didn’t do anything; he even ignored Plagg when the cat bit his hair. So, Plagg licked his ear and even bit it. Adrien reached up and scratched the ear, but otherwise he ignored Plagg.

  
_Fine_.

  
Plagg dropped down onto the desk and he sat on Adrien’s homework, smirking. Now he’d have to pay attention to him!

  
Adrien got up and went over to the sofa, plopping down and turning on his TV before the kwami could see him smirking. Plagg’s ears drooped and he determinedly flew over to his human. “Adrieeeeeeeen!” Plagg whined as he sat in Adrien’s hair. “Paaaaaaay attention to meeeeeee!”

  
Adrien gave a snort, instantly regretting it when he heard Plagg’s gasp of joy.

  
“We should do something!” Plagg said, dropping in front of Adrien’s face.

  
“Nope, tired,” Adrien grumbled, sinking down on the sofa.

  
“Oh, come on!” Plagg whined.

  
Adrien swatted a hand down on top of Plagg, bringing the kwami to his chest. He kept Plagg pinned to him and waited for the kwami to fall asleep. Once Adrien felt the tell-tale purr of a sleeping Plagg, he breathed a sigh of relief.

  
Now, how did he get up, go pee, and _not_ wake up Plagg?

  
~~*~~  
Plagg had been holding on to Adrien’s arm for twenty minutes. He’d been rubbing his face all over Adrien’s arm for at least fifteen of those minutes.

  
This is why Adrien didn’t have sleepovers.

  
Plagg felt attention deprived, so he made up for it by rubbing his scent all over Adrien the second Nino left. Thing is, he also used his claws.

  
“Ow!” Adrien cried out when Plagg’s claws sunk into his elbow. Plagg ignored him and twisted himself around, rubbing the backs of his ears all over the bend of Adrien’s arm.

“Lemme go!” Adrien whined.

  
“Never!” Plagg shouted. He moved from Adrien’s arm to his face, rubbing his ears against Adrien’s cheek. “Stupid kid, neglecting me all evening…”

  
“If I get you camembert, will you stop this?” Adrien asked, hoping to tempt the kwami off of him.

  
“Hmmm…” Plagg seemed to consider it. “No.”

  
“Really?!”

  
~~*~~  
Plagg stood smirking in front of Adrien, arms crossed in complete amusement.

  
“Stop,” Adrien said through gritted teeth.

  
“I didn’t even say anything!” Plagg said in fake-offense.

  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Adrien said. He wiggled his arms, trying to loosen the box’s hold on him. He hadn’t meant to get stuck, he just wanted to explore. How was he supposed to know the box was so small?

  
Now, Plagg was laughing at him.

  
“It’s not like I have whiskers to tell me how small something is!” Adrien defended, a blush crawling up his face. This was so humiliating!

  
“Let’s get you out of that…” Plagg said through snickers. Adrien was purring, but it was obviously an embarrassed one and not one of contentment. “Can’t believe you got stuck in a box…”

  
“Stop talking about it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shocker, I wrote more of these!


End file.
